


warranties

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Vague Attempt Was Made At Mission Fic, Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: “Just so we are perfectly clear,” he said, voice as prissy as always, the best part, as far as Lando was concerned, with talking to the Master Codebreaker at all, “I never agreed to this.” There was a pause and a hiss and possibly a swear somewhere in the mix as Lando waited for him to continue speaking. “Not any of it.”





	warranties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



“Just so we are perfectly clear,” he said, voice as prissy as always, the best part, as far as Lando was concerned, with talking to the Master Codebreaker at all, “I never agreed to this.” There was a pause and a hiss and possibly a swear somewhere in the mix as Lando waited for him to continue speaking. “Not any of it.”

He sounded so perturbed that Lando couldn’t help but laugh, the sound no doubt tinny over the comms. Frankly, Lando didn’t know what MC was complaining about. This was definitely not the hardest job Lando could have asked him to do. And it certainly wasn’t the hardest job he’d done in his life to date. They wove into and out of one another’s lives, he and MC did. Lando knew more about him than just about anyone else. He would’ve known if he’d dropped MC into waters that would drown him. “I don’t know why you’re complaining, Em. It’s just a bit of slicing.”

“Yes, it’s a bit of slicing. That’s why I’m upset. You don’t ask me to do ‘a bit of slicing.’ I’m wasted on this.”

Lando’s brow arched. A long time ago, he’d promised himself he’d never hold back a smile if he could help it. So he didn’t. And no doubt MC could hear it in his voice when he answered. “I should think you’d be pleased that the work is so easy. Imagine what I could have asked you to do instead.”

“I’m bored.” When MC sniffed, it filled Lando’s ears with feedback, unpleasant enough that Lando was sure he’d done that on purpose. It was possibly the only revenge he could exact from this distance and by the Force he was going to have whatever revenge he could get. “And don’t call me Em. You make me sound like a dog or something.”

Rolling his eyes, he checked MC’s progress on the screen MC had oh-so-conveniently hooked up for him before he’d left this morning. He’d told Lando that he was never, ever going to meet with him again, that he’d remember this in the future, that he’d never wager against him again because he took all the fun out of betting. Lando, agreeable and pliant from a night well spent and in a good mood beside, had waved his hand in the air and told him that was fine, so long as he did as Lando asked. They needed a slicer and they didn’t have time to be picky. In this case, that had meant buttering up the best slicer in the galaxy. Lando had been surprised, too. Usually getting bargain-basement slicers was easy. Hell, in the right town, you could trip over one without even looking. But times were strange and even the bargain-basement ones were difficult to find.

So. Lando might have employed some lateral thinking. Both he and MC had had a nice time of it before Lando had exacted his price.

“So tell me your name,” Lando said, “and maybe I won’t turn it into a horrendous nickname somehow.”

MC laughed, haughty and cool. “Oh, I don’t think so, my friend. It’s not that I don’t trust you.” And then he paused again, as though to suggest that very thing. If Lando wasn’t so very amused, he might have been heartbroken. Or maybe not even then. “I just don’t want that information getting out somehow. You never know who’s monitoring the comms after all.”

“You’re telling me the comms aren’t secure? So if I mentioned that thing you did with your—”

“Shh shh shh. No. No, no, no.” MC stopped and cleared his throat. He didn’t even have to be there to know there was a blush creeping up MC’s very, very appealing neck. If Lando knew him—and he did, as well as anyone could know anybody—it could very well creep all the way up to his cheeks by the time this conversation was through. “Not while I’m working, Landonis—”

“Okay, okay.” Lifting his hands though he was well aware that MC couldn’t see him. “I take your meaning. No need to pull out the big guns on this one. Sheesh.”

“And of course the comms are secure. What sort of imbeci—oh. Ha. There we go.” Humming to himself, pleased, MC dashed off a long string of incomprehensible jibberish on his screen. Each and every symbol showed on Lando’s as well, but he couldn’t rightly decipher what any of it meant. Even so, Lando could trust that whatever it was, it was working. Glancing at the chrono, Lando was pleased to see MC had managed it in even less time than Lando had estimated. Maybe with the excess he and MC could find something fun to do. Like cheat at cards or go back to their hotel room and cheat at other things instead. “Job well done, I’d say, old chap. Can I get out of here now and go back to doing what I do best?”

“And what would that be? Standing around looking pretty at a craps table?” Admittedly, he did that exceedingly well and if asked Lando would have admitted as much. “Or have they let you back near the rest of the gamblers yet?”

“The casinos won’t let me near the slots. Or the Sabacc tournaments. Or the betting floors, I’m afraid, but yes, I suppose even a craps table would be preferable to this dingy hole in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, Lando, you don’t take me to the nicest places ever. Show a nice young man a good time every once in a while, would you?”

Lando snorted and closed up shop as MC did the same on his end. They were already planning to meet back up at the hotel, which was about as nice as they’d find out here on the Outer Rim. “Pretty much nowhere the Resistance sends anyone is good for a good time.” Calling MC on how nice he was and how young he was would just have been too easy.

“If I recall correctly, the Resistance once sent a couple of operatives to Canto Bight. Why can’t you wrangle that for yourself? We might see each other more often if you did.”

It was probably as close to an admission that MC sometimes missed him that Lando would receive and he was perfectly happy to accept it in that spirit. And in that spirit, he could freely admit a thing or two as well. “I miss you, too, Em, but I wouldn’t exactly call Finn and Rose ‘operatives.’” Not back then anyway. Now, they were something else entirely. Too capable for how young they still were. But they’d accomplished their goal and with the assistance of DJ of all the possible people they could have found. It was impressive, if nothing else. “I’m sure I can improvise a good time for you, though. That shouldn’t be difficult at all.”

Lando could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. “You make the sweetest promises.”

“Only the ones I intend to keep,” Lando answered. It was, he thought, the least he could do.


End file.
